Optically finished single crystals in the potassium dihydrogen phosphate (KDP) family are a class of specialty optics used in solid-state laser systems as optical frequency conversion and polarization-based electro-optical switching media. Crystals in the KDP family are currently finished using single-point diamond turning (SPDT) tools. KDP optics fabricated using SPDT, however, are limited to surface corrections due to tool/method characteristics with surface quality driven by micro-roughness from machine pitch, speed, force, and diamond tool character. Mounting fixture and SPDT tool marks can also be problematic in these single crystal optics, particularly when used in high-fluence laser applications, since they can include a set of surface flaws that can damage and limit the optic's usable life.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems for polishing optical elements in the KDP family.